


【DN】【DMC】淋湿灯前路番外

by Daodaosanhong



Series: 淋湿灯前路 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, M/M, 番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daodaosanhong/pseuds/Daodaosanhong
Summary: 最美的男孩和最好吃的披萨都摆在他面前
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: 淋湿灯前路 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	【DN】【DMC】淋湿灯前路番外

尼禄抵达目的地的时候已经是傍晚六点了。  
他不知道该什么时候叫醒但丁比较合适，车外正有暴躁老哥因为他占了两个停车位破口大骂。  
“你会不会停车啊！”  
“不会!”尼禄朝车窗外竖起中指，“妈的，不服你来教我。”  
这不能怪他呀，他开得很好，只是没有人教他怎么倒车入库。要怪就怪那个没有丝毫安全意识，教会尼禄上路之后就倒在后座睡大觉的老男人吧。  
尼禄转过身来看但丁，他裹着他的蓝色围巾睡得格外香甜，拉碴的毛下巴使他看起来疲惫得和其他上了年纪的男人一样没有什么区别。  
但丁现在很需要休息，所以尼禄只是扶着驾驶座的椅背静静地欣赏他的男朋友。他俊郎的五官藏在长发之下，性感的薄嘴唇闪着微光，习惯西装革履的形象之后，稍微有点不修边幅的但丁看起来似乎更性感了。尼禄像第一次见面一样脸红心跳，如果他总是这样记不清但丁的长相，在将来的日子里他会被但丁反反复复迷倒好多遍，这未免也太不公平了。  
  
  
“哇，这真的，”但丁意犹未尽地吮吸手指，“太好吃了，小鬼，你是怎么打听到这家披萨店的。”  
够了，快停止散发你危险的性吸引力，尼禄在心里叫道。  
这家热闹非凡的小披萨店，他们俩挨得很近，店员们在后厨大声用意大利语交接工作，手忙脚乱的侍应生带着香味飞跑在餐桌组成的小道之间。这里的灯光黄澄澄，桌面油腻腻，脚下铺着木屑，尼禄应该同样沉浸在披萨盛宴中才对。  
然而他没有，他焦躁不安地坐在但丁对面。不过不用担心，没有别的特殊原因，只有十七岁的尼禄头脑简单得很，他不过是被但丁不断散发出来的体香熏晕了。他这么会有这么好闻的气味呢?总是吸引尼禄靠近他，贴着他的皮肤去嗅探那股汗与甜的奇妙混合味道。但丁一定是把春药抹在了身上，爱出风头的他完全有可能这么做。这股浓浓的荷尔蒙进攻让尼禄想要立马推倒他，在餐桌上与但丁来一场肌肤之亲。想着想着尼禄不由自主地想象到在但丁体内进进出出的画面，迟早有那么一天他会掌握主动权，到时候求饶的人不再是他了。  
“你在发什么呆?”  
“嗯?呃……”美梦被打断的尼禄搓搓头发，他慌慌张张地回答但丁的问题，“这家店在网上口碑相当不错，我觉得你应该会喜欢……”  
“超级喜欢!吃了这里的披萨，我怀疑我以前吃过的都只是烤饼。”但丁美津津地说，“它不应该埋没在这样的小镇，我们应该投资它发展成连锁店，这样就可以在世界各地吃到这样好吃的披萨了。”  
好吧，尼禄早就想带但丁来这家披萨店用餐了。可惜小镇离他们所居住的城市太远，但丁因工作的原因不方便抛头露面太长时间，尼禄提出的邀请都不了了之。今时不同往日，现在他可以和但丁光明正大地出入各种公共场合，像普通情侣一样约会。他本该因此感到兴奋，然而自由的代价过于沉重了，让尼禄突然有些难过。  
但丁注意到走神的尼禄没有在听他关于披萨的演讲，便拿起另一片披萨送到他嘴边，“不打算尝一口吗？”  
尼禄没有张嘴接受但丁的投喂，他抿紧嘴巴用鼻子叹气。  
“怎么了?尼禄。”但丁明知故问。  
“但丁，维吉尔死了吗？”  
“无可奉告。”提到维吉尔，手里的披萨都变得不香了，但丁充满防备地瞟尼禄一眼，把披萨片放回自己的口中。  
尼禄无法忍受但丁这样漫不经心的回答，他双眼中的火焰几乎是瞬间窜出。  
“我这么说是因为我也不确定!”但丁抓住尼禄即将砸到桌面上的拳头，“小鬼你要知道，我没有对你撒过谎。”  
确实没有撒过谎。然而部分的真相比谎言更可怕，但丁从来只回答他愿意回答的部分。无论是卑鄙的一面和可怕的动机，他都不希望在但丁身上看到。如果但丁无休止地单方面隐瞒下去，这将会是他们之间最大的隔阂。这番话至少证明但丁和维吉尔达成了某种协议，那么维吉尔存活几率很大。尼禄想见上父亲一面还是有机会的。  
他注意到但丁忽然也陷入沉默中，他嘴里咬着半片披萨不知道在思考什么事情。  
“你在想什么?”  
“没什么。”但丁叹口气。  
尼禄晃晃被他握住的手说：“快告诉我，但丁。”  
“我怕吓到你。”但丁一本正经地抽回手，“你还是个孩子，我不想对你说这种事。”  
“别把我当小孩，你答应过我会回答我的问题。”  
但丁指着尼禄的鼻尖，压低声音警告道:“你可不要后悔问我。”  
尼禄把岔开的大腿合上，坐直身体，一脸严肃地看向但丁:“你说吧。”  
“听着，”但丁倾向尼禄，面对那张坚毅又稚气的脸一字一句地说:“我在想象你穿着丝袜像猫一样舔自己的长腿诱惑我，翘起可爱的小屁股在我面前画∞字。当我操你的时候你又假装淘气，让我用拳头把你揍得鼻青脸肿，然后你兴奋地让我掐你的脖……”“够了!”反应过来的尼禄气冲冲地捏住但丁泛着油光的嘴唇，“你骗人，你才没有想这些……”  
但丁模样滑稽地撅着嘴，幸灾乐祸地说“我还没讲到尿在你身上那一段呢，小朋友。”  
“你这个变态!”他怎么好意思在公共场合说这种话?尼禄恼羞成怒，发誓三十分钟内不会再搭理但丁。  
但丁的模样看起来满足又快乐，最美的男孩和最好吃的披萨都摆在他面前，夫复何求?  
  
  
吃饱喝足之后，他们推开餐厅的门。刺骨的寒风冲过来划伤尼禄的脸，他顺手把蓝色围巾拉高。大街上空荡荡的几乎没什么人，在这样的夜晚最兴奋的就是商场大屏幕上的广告，它们和其他五光十色的彩灯一起变化光线，冷清的街道增添无机质的生气。不少商店把圣诞树摆放在店内，红色、绿色、金色，各式各样花枝招展的橱窗争先恐后地吸引尼禄的注意力，热闹非凡。现在才十二月中旬，人们的盼望已经让节日早早到来了。  
走在街上，但丁闲聊道:“刚才柜台后面的收银员和你讲了些什么？”  
“她是看不惯有人在公众场合舌吻想揶揄几句，”尼禄的鼻尖蹭了蹭围巾，“我说你是我叔叔之后，她开始教我如何报警。”  
“臭小子!”但丁爆发出一阵大笑，他揉乱了尼禄的头发，例行吃了口拳头。在他们打闹的时候，尼禄停手了。  
“但丁，”尼禄仰着头说，“下雪了。”  
“噢?”  
但丁学着他的样子仰头，看到空中密密麻麻垂挂的金色彩灯，“在哪?”  
尼禄扯着他的黑色斗篷说，“在这里，你真傻。”这下但丁看清了那些挂在他斗篷上细细密密的盐粒，并顺势注意到尼禄被冻红的手。  
“冷吗?”  
尼禄不自然地缩回手:“还好。可能你看上去我被冻坏了，可我并不觉得有多冷，每个冬天都是这样。”  
但丁才不信他的鬼话，他张开斗篷，像蝙蝠张开翅膀把尼禄环到自己怀中。但丁冒着热气的身躯让尼禄有些小惊讶，好像被暖乎乎的吸血鬼抓住了。但丁身上总是有很多矛盾的地方，他从来不解释；这些矛盾在他身上具有合理性，也不适合去解读。

停车场比刚来的时候宽敞许多，但丁瞟一眼身边的男孩。他说他会安排好今晚的约会的，但丁很好奇他都做了哪些打算?那个小男孩心不在焉地伸出小舌头妄图舔空中的雪花，一点都不像负得起责任的模样。但丁感觉自己又爱上了他。  
“让我想想，那是个怎样的房间?”他饶有趣味地坐在副驾上，“电动床?按摩椅?吊绳?还是说会像俱乐部那样摆着一个十字架?不行，对你来说太早了，而且我很久没有做……”“那些是什么鬼?”尼禄忍不住瞪陷入某种幻想中自言自语的但丁，“一样都不会有的！”  
“那就好。”但丁咧出一个大大的笑容。如果尼禄真的懂得订情趣酒店，他指不定又急又气，不把尼禄一个多月以来的行程调查得一清二楚决不罢休。  
雪渐渐变大，他们及时抵达那个温暖的旅馆。尼禄为他们的夜晚订了一间普普通通毫无惊喜感的双人房。  
“这是我最后的零花钱啦。”尼禄背对着他有点难为情地说。但丁没有因此失望，比起冰冷的镣铐和粗糙的皮鞭，尼禄的形象更适合在这样富有生活气息的场所出现。与以往那些只有皮肉交易的漂亮傀儡截然不同，他是个活生生的男孩，光站在那里就能给但丁无与伦比的安心。

他脱下的斗篷与尼禄的外套叠放在沙发上，但丁和尼禄两人同时挤在狭小的卫生间里。  
一个多月的空白让热恋中的他们受足折磨，奇怪的是久别重逢后的两人并没有像以前那样一旦有独处的机会就黏在一块。他们保持着距离，一个在刷牙，另一个在刮胡子。但丁觉得留长胡子的自己简直帅极了，可是刚才在与尼禄的亲热中，它把小鬼扎得嗷嗷乱叫，所以但丁不得不剃掉它。  
“等我长胡子了我也要扎你。”尼禄忿忿不平地含着一嘴子泡泡说。  
但丁没有闲工夫理他，他想快点把胡子剃掉然后把脸埋进尼禄的屁股里。  
尼禄注意不到但丁这些坏想法，他刷牙的手渐渐放缓动作，目不转睛地注视镜子中用捏着一次性剃须刀给自己刮胡子的但丁。但丁对此游刃有余，手中的刀片像割草机一样快速地在泡泡下巴上刮出优美流畅的弧度。尼禄无意识地摸了摸自己下巴，它光溜溜的，一点男人该有的样子都没有，真可惜。  
但丁看穿了他的小心思，“你要试试吗？”  
“我可以吗？”  
“当然。”他笑着把剃须刀递给尼禄。  
尼禄快速地漱完口，匆匆忙忙地用裤子擦干净手。他从但丁手中接过剃须刀的神情庄重得像正在举行加冕礼一样。他亲亲扶住但丁的下颚，小心翼翼地学他的样子刮胡子。由于经验不足，他对倾斜角度拿捏不到位，有些地方要反复刮好几次才能刮干净。但丁垂着眼帘看尼禄那张全神贯注的脸，这个孩子忙碌得连眼睛都忘记眨了，被水润红的嘴唇微微张开，露出里面的细密牙齿。  
尼禄的手劲很温柔，让他的脸感觉痒痒的。但丁想告诉他这把剃须刀不至于锋利到能够划伤脸，然而又无比享受被尼禄“善待”的时刻。有一个如此爱他的男孩，他的心都要融化了。  
勉强刮完剩下的半边脸之后尼禄摸着但丁下巴的一块淤青，表情紧张。  
“没关系，这对我来说只是撒娇猫猫拳而已。”但丁亲昵地搂住尼禄的腰，一般来说脱去外套的尼禄是会“奇迹”般地小一些。他的双手却在此刻感受与以往不同的差别，他挤跑了尼禄卫衣里的空气。这个孩子瘦了好多。  
他有些心疼，也有些心烦意乱。  
但丁无法掩饰自己的激动。他过于迷恋尼禄无意识表现出来的依赖，从尼禄的自我伤害中获得极大满足感对他来说是轻而易举的事。他喜欢这个男孩为他着魔的样子，这让他感觉到他被需要了。是正常的占有欲在作祟吗？还是他的大脑又不受控制了。有什么办法能把尼禄镶嵌在自己身体里，好让他们永远也不分开?啊，他真的像尼禄说的那样太狂妄了。  
“你早就该刮胡子啦，老男人。”尼禄试着吻他。没有那些刺刺的钢毛感觉好太多了，他在甜蜜又温和的刺激中微微眯起双眼。当但丁的大手野蛮地滑下去，冲破腰带的阻碍牢牢抓住自己的屁股时……操，他感觉自己的理智被捏散了。尼禄松开湿润的嘴唇，迷迷糊糊地对眼前英俊的男人说，“但丁，我想吸你的屌。”  
那双平常猜不透的灰蓝色眼睛瞬间燃起兴奋的火焰，他捧起尼禄的脸，用粗糙的大拇指来回按压鲜红饱满的嘴唇。“还记得安全词吗？”  
尼禄给男朋友一个迷人的眨眼，吮吸伸入口腔的手指。  
太好了。但丁粗暴地推开他，“跪下!”  
尼禄的身体几乎是立即执行了这个指令，他顺从地跪到地面上，可怜巴巴地望着但丁隆起的胯下。那股性诱惑隔着面料扑鼻而来，勾得他浑身燥热。尼禄伸手去解开拉链，被但丁狠狠地打了一下。尼禄悻悻地缩回手，他知道自己乞讨肉棒的模样肯定就像饿坏了的小狗，可是他控制不住自己。  
但丁把裤子脱下，那根根高高翘起的阴茎几乎要弹到尼禄的鼻尖。它力量感十足的形状直立在他面前，每一寸皮肤都崩得紧紧的，裹着浓郁的野兽气息。记忆中的味道和厚度一直在舌尖打转，他的口腔条件反射般涌出津液，尼禄想伸出舌头去舔那黏糊糊的忍耐汁，却被但丁按头制止。  
“但丁?”他眨眨眼问，但丁的表情似笑非笑。尼禄尝试探头去叼住那根肉棒，然而那根肉棒只是在他口腔里滑了一下又跑了出来，尼禄甚至没搞清楚是什么味道，“给我……求你了。”  
但丁灵活地摆动胯部，骗他用嘴去追逐那根晃来晃去的“逗猫棒”。它带着淫液浅浅划过尼禄的小脸、遛过尼禄的舌尖，决不多做停留，不给尼禄任何回味的机会。  
很快跪在他脚边安哥拉猫就生气了，他用爪子拍拍但丁的大腿，不满地吼道：“让我吸你的屌，混蛋!”  
“我教过你什么?”但丁克制住得意的笑容，扯着胯下那头细软的头发问道。  
尼禄忍着头皮传来的刺痛抗议:“但丁……”  
“不对。”但丁冷酷地打断他，“你想做个好孩子，还是坏孩子?”  
什么好孩子坏孩子，尼禄知道他又要玩那种“游戏”了。哪怕目前来说已经远不止游戏这么简单，这是一个尼禄极力回避的事实，他说，“我不要!”  
“你真的不想要吗？尼禄。”但丁傲慢地往前倾斜，握住粗长的阴茎拍打尼禄的小脸，“不想要我插进你的嘴里?不想要我操你？”  
被男人的屌拍脸，尼禄做梦都不会想到自己会有这样的体验。那块滚烫的厚肉在他脸上刮刮去，磨蹭他小巧的鼻子和呆滞的双唇。黏糊糊的，热热的，他的大脑几乎要宕机了。他应该为此感到耻辱吗?——世界上最性感的男人就在他面前，他已经没有理智可言了。  
“叔叔……”  
“我的好孩子。”但丁扬起眉头，勾上嘴角，看样子非常满意这个答案。他狠狠捏住尼禄的下巴，挺起胯部直插尼禄的咽喉，结结实实地撞到嗓子眼。  
这一点也不舒服，肉棒在他口腔内粗鲁地进进出出，他好久没有被但丁这样野蛮地使用了。可是他好想要，他已经习惯对但丁卸下所有防备了，他需要被但丁掌控。没有任何过渡的机会，尼禄不断地被呛到，酸胀得要脱臼的下巴稀里哗啦流下粘稠液体，滴在手背上的不知道是唾液腺过多的分泌物还是自己的眼泪。  
当他受不了不得不干呕时，但丁就会给他一巴掌，然后抓着他的脑袋继续操，操得他脑子都变成一团浆糊。头昏脑涨的尼禄除了机械地重复吞咽动作之外仿佛失去了任何思考能力，在口腔强奸与耻辱打脸的合奏中莫名其妙兴奋得快射出来。  
但丁洋洋得意地欣赏身下的猎物。戴着订婚戒指的那只手扶在他的大腿上，他的准新娘正在泪眼婆娑为他口交。嫩滑多汁的口腔中有一根软热的舌头不断刺激他的阴茎，他往深处走，会撞到更为柔弱喉管。尼禄疯了一样迎合他，不断地吮吸粗长的阴茎，把它往更深处吞，直到单薄的身体痛苦地干呕、抽搐。  
作为主导的那一方，但丁随着手部的按压强度去调整插入深度，避免这只踩奶的小猫因为过度使用昏迷过去。幸好是他在控制着一切，但丁根本不敢想象其他人会对尼禄做出什么坏事。  
但丁甚至没意识到他理所当然地把自己排除在危险人员之外了。  
  
坚持没多久，但丁拽着尼禄的头发把他拎起来，刚刚吐出鸡巴的尼禄昏昏沉沉地哼哼，像烂泥一样站都站不稳。  
“你……你现在要操我了吗?”尼禄上气不接下气地说，“我明天……不用上学……”  
“我会做到你求饶为止。”但丁笑着把他掼倒在床上。  
他们忙脚乱地帮对方脱衣服，两个人都没有注意到腿上挂着内裤蹬鞋子的模样有多滑稽，只想快点摆脱文明的束缚来一次肆无忌惮的性爱。但丁扯下尼禄脚上最后一只的小袜子，明白他意思的尼禄害羞地把脸埋进枕头里，自觉地把臀部撅起来。  
他要爱死这个小宝宝了!伴随着心中的狂喜，但丁二话不说地将脸死死埋进那团雪白的屁股里。天知道他有多想尼禄圆浑白的小屁股，它是真正的水蜜桃形状，用力扒向两边就可以看到中间那羞答答的粉色肉缝。但丁入迷地伸长舌头去舔它每一个褶皱，回忆记忆中淡淡的味道。他伸手过尼禄的胯下去拉那根勃起已久阴茎，把玩在手中上下撸动，用大拇指揉他未脱敏龟头。  
受不了双重刺激的尼禄开始绷紧身子往前逃离，然而他的屁股被在那只大手牢牢拤着，他越往前躲但丁就追得越深，发出的叫喊声像被弄疼一样。  
“冷静点，尼禄。”但丁傻笑着抬起头来，“你怎么比第一次的时候还紧张。”  
“操!不要搓那里……”尼禄恶狠狠地骂道，“你根本就把握不好力度，一点也不舒服。”他耳根红红的，也不知道在欲盖弥彰些什么。  
“不要碰……让我自己来。”  
但丁拍拍他的屁股，退到床边站起身，双手叉腰，“那你自己玩吧，我不在的时候你应该没少做这样的事。”  
“什么意思，”尼禄不甘心地揉搓枕头的边缘，回头问他:“那你呢?你不会在想我的时候打飞机吗?”  
“小宝宝，像我这样的成熟男人已经很难用手获得快感了。”但丁耸耸肩，拎起外套，从上衣口袋里翻出一小瓶润滑油，“监狱里的时间很漫长，每次思念你都自慰的话，铁杵也要磨成针。”  
“它才没有，”尼禄很肯定。他躺在床上期待地注视但丁润滑自己的大鸡巴，感觉好像回到了第一次那天:“为什么你会随身带着这个东西?”  
但丁假装认真地看上面的说明书，“这是服刑期间红公鸡送来的新一季样品，据说在原来的基础上添加了一定的催情成分。”  
“噢，催情。”尼禄突然露出坏笑，故弄玄虚地干咳几声，“好吧，毕竟你都这把年纪了，需要一些辅助也很正常，我不介意，真的。”  
“我还没那么老，这是作用于你的，小混蛋!”但丁提着枪回来了，他真的要严厉教训这个三番五次轻蔑他的男孩才行。他要——他要把尼禄宠爱到生活不能自理，这样的惩罚够严重了吧?  
他跃到床上，扶住尼禄的屁股，手掌掐着软糯的臀肉往上提。干干净净的小洞下面吊着被夹变形的浅粉色睾丸。滋润得亮晶晶的美味肉穴如实反映主人的心情，热情而迫切，却稚嫩得没法短时间内做足被手指插入的准备。但丁的手指在只好徘徊在附近打转，按压，然后借住润滑一不留神钻进去。才伸进指尖，四面八方的压力便绞住了他，这阵害羞的紧缩使他下体痛并快乐的抽动着，真让人受不了。  
  
被手指抠弄的奇妙的快感一下子浸染他的盆骨处，尼禄再次将红透的小脸埋进枕头里哼哼唧唧，“快进来……我想要你。”  
但丁艰难地吐一口气:“再等等。”  
“操我，但丁，”尼禄急切地扒开臀缝，“你知道已经可以进来了。”  
一阵响亮的声音从身后传来，但丁重重地给他屁股来了一巴掌，尼禄舒服地抬起头呻吟:“嘶——但丁!”紧接着那个朝思夜想的巨物埋进他敏感的软屁股里，没有多做考虑就狠心扎进去，尼禄整个身体被撞向前倾，一瞬间放大了瞳孔。顶得发疼尼禄支起上身看但丁插入，“好大……”一串娇弱的颤音从他鲜红的嘴唇中传出，“真奇怪，啊……我不记得有这么大。”  
但丁咬紧牙，同样很难受，他的鸡巴禁锢在小侄子湿热紧致的肉穴里几乎要憋疯了。他深呼吸，用粗糙的拇指抚摸那薄得几乎要透明的穴口，“想起来了吗？”  
尼禄闭上眼睛，直直绷紧身子等待但丁缓慢的推进，隐隐约约的刺疼让尼禄脑子嗡嗡作响。他咬着牙齿，避免泄露出一丝痛苦的呻吟，否则婆婆妈妈的但丁又会找理由撤出去，他才不要呢。他太怀念这样的感觉了，有一根粗大的鸡巴在体内操控他，给他爱和快感，在兴奋到昏迷之前绝对不能让但丁离开，绝对不。  
但丁抽出去没几厘米，又狠狠地猛扎进手中捏着的嫩肉中，重复几次之后，他明显没那么心平气和了。但丁掐住尼禄的细腰，低吼着快速冲击尼禄的臀部，尼禄被突如其来的高速抽插冲溃所有心理防线，他本能地缩紧小屁屁想把这个发疯的怪物挤出去。然而压住他的那股力量大到使人无法动弹，尼禄感觉自己他妈的几乎要被操进床单里。  
“对不起，我太想操你了。”但丁粗壮的手臂环绕尼禄单薄的肩膀，低头吻他的颈脖。他抬起臀部击打那嫩嫩的小屁屁，柔软年轻的身体里肆意冲击。  
可以想象到尼禄的呻吟有多么美妙，那一点点疼痛根本算不了什么，他完全淹没在腹部无与伦比的饱胀感之中，眯着眼睛想象那根在他体内进进出出的漂亮形状。长时间的渴望突然一下被满足，一股胀热酸麻的感觉从小腹窜上来，尼禄瞪大眼睛痛苦地说，“太快了!”  
但丁皱紧眉头，气喘嘘嘘，结实而有力地继续往下扎，使劲往尼禄湿润甜美的深处冲击，“我控制不住。”他猛啄一口尼禄的侧脸，“没关系的，尼禄，去吧。”  
“可是……呜啊……”尼禄话还没说完就高潮了，过电一样痉挛，情不自禁地晃动头部，夹得快眩晕过去憋到临界点的但丁快眩晕过去，在被夹射前急忙抽离尼禄的屁股。他完全不介意早射在尼禄体内，但是这次他想换个玩法来向他的小侄子表达爱意。  
还没等尼尼扭动屁股闭眼回味，他整个人就迷迷糊糊被但丁翻到另一头，将柔软的腹部暴露在天花板下。他的还没射出来，粉色的阴茎硬硬地朝上翘了翘，透明的前列腺液把它装点得亮晶晶的，看起来美味又多汁，有那么一瞬间但丁真的想把它放在嘴里吮吸，如果现在尼禄还有力气向他胡闹的话，他很有可能因为突如其來的心动毫不犹豫地低头吸食那根年轻光滑的肉棒。  
注意到老男人的视线，尼禄突然觉得有些不自在，但是身体传来的怪异的愉悦感让他非常迷茫。他知道但丁在欣赏自己，这让他产生一种想在但丁面前示弱的冲动。他如此想讨好他的丈夫、他的主人，像撒娇的小狗一样呜呜叫，把所有信任交给这个男人任他宰割。只有但丁可以完完全全支配他的身体，任何伤害都没关系。  
“继续、叔叔……”尼禄焦虑地抬起胯部上下晃动，勾引但丁的大鸡巴，“快操我，你说过想把我操晕……”  
老男人坏笑着把男孩的大腿打开，假装要操他，其实只不过是在光洁的大腿根部胡乱蹭蹭而已。  
这不是尼禄想要的。  
“我知道你想听什么，操我，我全部说给你听……”发情的小猫迷迷糊糊伸出手朝爱人的方向挠空气，他闭上眼睛。  
“叔叔……操你的……”  
“我的什么?宝贝，继续说。”  
但丁紧张地看着他，尼禄却皱着眉头犹豫了。  
“不要害怕。”但丁俯下身用力啄尼禄柔软的小脸，用手扶着鸡巴缓缓插入尼禄湿糯的粉色肉缝，他没有一下子贯穿到底，只埋进半个头就停下。短短一截长度足以让尼禄痛苦得抓心挠肺，他的双手环抱住但丁厚实的背部，皱着眉头看那双浅灰色眼睛。  
但丁是认真的。尼禄叹口气，紧闭眼睛，说:“操你的……操你的侄子……”  
但丁胸口猛地收紧，一阵甜蜜的剧痛撕裂他的理智。他低喘一声，急急忙忙地俯身疯狂吻他，飞快地在尼禄巧妙的内部构造中进进出出。在渐渐模糊又遥远的臆境中，他那么小，腹部那么薄，被一根狰狞的粗肉棒搅动该是多么的刺激，每一份操出的颤抖都是快感。听听这个天使不绝于耳的淫声欢叫、他伸长天鹅般优美脆弱的颈脖，迷恋地呻吟道:“真他妈舒服，和你做爱……”  
“我们在乱伦。”但丁更正他。  
“乱伦……”尼禄在高度刺激下傻傻地重复了一遍，“我在和叔叔乱伦……”一丝亮晶晶的眼泪从他眼角划过，热热地留在耳廓里。突然间他情绪激动到了极点，开始挺起身对抗身上的老男人，他的胸膛剧烈起伏又哭又喘，像犯了哮喘一样。“但丁……不要……”  
然而但丁什么也听不到，他压住挣扎的尼禄，如痴如醉地自言自语:“你是我的，永远是我的……”  
尼禄张张嘴，却在几乎疯狂的性交中失去了说话的力气。他的指甲陷入但丁的背里，翘在空中的脚背崩得紧紧的，很快那稚嫩的阴茎便晃动着射出精液。前后同时达到高潮让尼禄一瞬间意识模糊，这绝对是这个月以来射得最爽的一次。他不知道自己有多敏感，还以为是催情润滑剂的功劳呢。但丁孜孜不倦地保持优异的速度和强度按摩他的前列腺，一波余韵没散尽，又来新的快感，尼禄的身体仿佛一直处在散架的边缘……  
不久，但丁残忍地拔出去了，尼禄被操开的肉缝一下子变得又热又痒。他用几秒钟找回自己的神智，匆匆忙忙擦掉嘴角的口水，准备说点什么。然而但丁快速地爬起身，握住鸡巴凑到尼禄面前。  
一旦滚烫的肉棒出现在尼禄的视线范围内，他就没法越过它去看老男人的脸。它体型硕大，光溜溜的像被使用得包浆了一样，神气十足。空气中只剩但丁的喘息和他手淫的怪声。阴茎在飞速中被撸得一晃一晃的，尼禄伸出舌头，像期待一片雪花一样期待那个小眼里会射出什么东西，但丁会尿到他身上吗?他会吗?  
阴茎抖了几下，忽然间浑浊粘稠的乳白色精液一下子喷到尼禄的脸上、锁骨上、胸膛上，无比浓烈的气味熏得尼禄睁不开眼——他也的确睁不开，因为除了嘴其他地方到处都是精液，眼睫毛都被精液粘住了。如此之多的恩惠让尼禄一下子难以接受，这就是但丁攒了一个月的精液吗?这种黏糊糊的感觉是怎样的恶趣味啊!  
“怎么了？一脸不情愿的样子。”  
“……好臭。”  
“小混蛋。”  
但丁笑得很开心。  
由他亲手将那张漂亮、无暇的脸沾染上污秽是怎样的荣幸。这是恶魔的洗礼，不是吗?  
他忍不住说“你是我的。”  
“我永远属于你。”尼禄闭紧双眼，他的脸又红又烫，“天啊，好爱你。”  
“那就嫁给我。”但丁轻轻说，像害怕吓坏他那样。  
“我……我不知道。”  
老男人追问，“这对你来说太早了，是吗？”  
尼禄没有回答。  
“如果你什么都不知道该有多好。”但丁低下头缓慢吻他，“这样你就永远是我的……我的。对不起，直到现在这种想法仍然挥之不去。”  
尼禄试图睁开被精液粘连的睫毛，“也许我需要一点时间去适应。”  
“别让我等太久，我都这把年纪了。”  
  
又是一阵怪异的沉默。  
  
“你也别让我等太久!”尼禄不耐烦地推身上的人，“都他妈要流到我耳朵里了!快带我去洗干净!”  
他听到老男人傻兮兮地笑了，然后下床将他抱起。他们的动作衔接得很流畅，似乎对这样的亲密行为已经习以为常。尼禄搂住他的脖子，但丁留长的头发挠得鼻子有些瘙痒。不可思议，他都长这么大了，但丁还能稳稳当当地抱起他。  
“尼禄，”老男人的声音意外地有些不自信，“再说一次你有多爱我好吗?”  
“我爱你。”尼禄打了个哈欠，露出倦容，“好爱好爱的。”  
  
  
夜越来越深，早些时候的盐粒现在已经织成片片羽毛，窗台上的积雪渐渐堆起来了。它们一点点包围橘黄色的窗，企图掩盖住一场漂亮的美梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇文章早就写好了，只是一直没有时间校对或者上传。去年到现在我都非常忙碌，还有就是右手旧伤复发。真的很神奇，这么多年过去了，它表面已经长得很淡，完全看不出刚受伤的样子有多恐怖，事实上它带给我的不便却变本加厉起来。  
> 平时完成工作已经很困难，实在是没办法长时间码字，等春天来了可能会好一些，然而我现在的地方冬天太长了。这段时间除了生活之外我还在吸收新的知识，为接下来要写的文章做准备。  
> 我会慢慢写，就算只有一个小读者🍒


End file.
